Sango :: The Flower Of Emotion
by Sazu
Summary: I created this fanfiction to bring out Sango's nature, and show her stunning range of emotions, from tragic to confident to femininely embarassed to furious and allover back again.


SANGO: THE FLOWER OF EMOTION+

Part 1: Sango.  
As the sun set, the soft but strong fading rays fell across the figure of a young woman on a bridge. The woman opened her eyes slowly, and raised a hand to her forehead to block the oppressive light filtering through the trees and over mountains in the distance. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a huge shadow pass under the bamboo bridge, and she jumped a little. She then slowly peeked over the rail of the bridge, her dark brown hair shifting forward just a little as her figure moved. With a slightly annoyed sigh, she noticed it was a large Koi that had sported the huge shadow. Scolding herself, she thought..:"I've been so jumpy lately. I have to stop that, or I might bring the death of a friend of a loved one. Another loved one." Her name was Sango, and she was at the young age of 19. At 19, she was liable to blush and prone to slap the owner of his embarrassing and shameless wandering hands. Sango shook herself again and turned, trying to wipe away the depression that the setting sun had brought on to her. But her lost brother's blank expression that he had worn on his face when they had last met was still stuck, deep-set, into her mind. Sango gently traced the small inclines in the bridge's railing, heading back towards the main part of the village that had, so warmly, taken them in. She knew they were only going to stay for a few days, but a warm feeling rose inside her when she looked down upon it, for it resembled the taijia village so much.. She tripped, a bump that had shaken her out of her hazy day-dream. Sango continued, ignoring the small pain in her left foot. She was about to pass a certain building in the village when she heard a loud, crisp, too-familiar sound of a hand moving quite fast and colliding with the skin of someone's cheek. She paused, waiting for the resounding "Ow!" that came after a slap, but heard none. She was about to continue on her way when she noticed the door-scroll moving.  
Out came Miroku, the traveling monk that accompanied them on their journeys to find Shikon jewel shards. He came out, gently rubbing the red hand-print on his cheek and closing one eye in discomfort. She smirked and watched him, not moving. Sango knew almost exactly what he had done, and sighed. She felt slight annoyance and anger rise inside her, and she started walking again. He suddenly looked up and his expression brightened, dark blue eyes more of a focus then his slap mark sprawled across his soft cheek. She couldn't help looking back into his handsome face.

The look of utter pleasure and happiness made her blush slightly, just because he looked so extravagantly happy to see her. She looked down, walking forward, her pace slightly faster. He caught up and waved. " Oi! Sango? " Sango looked up and nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Hello, Miroku. What did you do in there..?" Her eyes narrowed and like a hawk's,and she stared him down with an air of unique expertise. Miroku turned his head, furrowing one eyebrow. "How are you, Sango-sama?" he blurted abruptly, avoiding Sango's direct question. She looked up, hands in her sleeves. "That's not the correct answer, but arigato for asking, Hoshi-sama." He smiled again, and she noticed the slap mark was almost gone. She ignored the kind gesture and watched as he turned, copper rings on his staff jangling, as he headed back deeper into the village. Sango paused, wondering why she was so innapropriatly cold to him, and took her hands out of her sleeves. She stood up also, and began to follow him, about 10 feet behind. She soon heard soft footsteps, and paused. A young girl with short hair tied back in a type of feminine top-knot addressed her, bowing politely. Sango looked upon her, slightly surprised. The girl then blurted out, slightly breathless, "Excuse me, but have you seen a hoshi lately? His name is Miroku-sama.." she paused, looking up into Sango's face expectantly. Sango's brown eyes narrowed again, and she closed her eyes. She swung her arm to point indirectly behind her towards the path that she had came from, and she muttered, "That way." Inside her head, she smirked at tricking the girl so convincingly. The girl looked confused, and her light green eyes widened. "He went over the bridge? You know him? Is he alright?" Sango sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know Miroku-sama. And yes he went over the bridge." In discust, she thought..:"This girl might be only 14! What was Miroku doing to her, that disgusting little.." She nodded to the girl and walked down the path, brows furrowed in annoyance. She stopped in front of the small hut that the village Headman had rented to them. Sango flicked out a hand and lifted the scroll away, and stormed in. "Miroku..your girlfriend's calling for you. Go talk to her." 'Girlfriend' was a word that Sango had heard from Kagome. It meant somthing like a very, very close friend. She sat down next to Kagome, who had offered a friendly greeting to Sango, but had been ignored due to Sango's blind fury. Shippo turned his head and his teal eyes widened at Miroku, inhaling loudly to show that he thought that Miroku was in serious trouble. Inuyasha gave Sango a greeting glance, and went back to staring at the wall. Miroku himself looked up at Sango and tried to avoid the drilling, furious, strength Sango gave off when she was mad at him. He perked up at the word 'girlfriend', or perhaps it was the word 'girl', but he stood up and dusted his robes off, and took his staff from it's resting place against the wall. Miroku then looked at Sango's expression, and the perky grin slid slowly off his face. He then converted to a serious, business-like grimace and stepped forward. "Excuse me. I'll leave you now." And with that, he reached out a hand to lift the scroll up, and quietly stepped out of the hut.

PART 2: Relent 

There was silence for quite a while after that, and no one really seemed to want to make a sound. The sun was almost down, the last bits of light leaking over the mountains and streams, painting the rocks and water a soft redish-purple. Sango leaned against the wall, cross-legged, a frown on her face. She gripped Kiarara's fur softly, too annoyed to think straight. Kagome leaned forward, legs splayed, as she took out her matches the light the evening's fire. Inu-yasha stretched and laid down, one eye closed. Shippo silently played with a few rocks he had found, and tossed them one by one out of the hut. The only sound was the fire cracking as it twisted and danced, Shippo's rocks, and the shuffling of garments. A few times Kagome thought about saying something to Sango to try to cheer her up, but decided not to go into it.

InuYasha yawned twice, and in one of the yawns was a cleverly concealed mutter of "damn monk..". After a few minutes, Kirara got up and pittered under the door-scroll and out of the hut. Kagome gladly took the opertunity to speak up. "Ah, Sango? Would you like some tea?" She pointed to the fire she had started, smiling softly. Sango looked up, startled by the noise of Kagome's voice. "Oh..yes. Arigato, Kagome-chan." As Kagome nodded and busied herself with the tea, Sango looked out, pass the door-scroll. She closed her eyes again and decided not to ponder what sick situation Miroku was getting himself into at the moment. She finally stood up, ignoring Kagome as she raised a hand to give Sango her tea. "Ah-Sango-" Kagome interjected, then stopped. Everyone knew where Sango was going this time. Half an hour later, the pressing night sky could reach out and find Sango stomping down the path, her slender and strong hands clenched into fists at her sides, and a very dissapointed-looking Miroku following her. Miroku chose not to say anything, not daring to get himself into more trouble. Sango was furious, Miroku pained and very distraught. "Sango-sama-" "Don't try it, monk." "Ne, my taijia-" Sango whipped around, and through the heavy blush spreading across her cheeks, the message was clear. Miroku paused and decided to shut his mouth for good. Sango suddenly stopped, halfway over the bridge to the village. Miroku bumped into her, and tried to see what was going on. He glanced at her face, trying to figure out what she had stopped for. Sango turned, holding up a hand for Miroku to stay behind. She then stumbled over to the side of the bridge, and leaned against it, her chin on her palms. And suddenly, unexpectedly, she slid down to the bamboo floor of the bridge, covering her face with her hands and she began to cry. Miroku was taken aback. He dropped his staff beside him, and lowered himself to his knees. "Sango.."

She turned her head away slightly,trying to hide her obvious tears and sobbed a bit harder. Miroku paused, looking at her shaking frame, her delicate body wracked with sobs. The sky pressed against the trees, inforcing a kind of unnatural darkness for him, and he felt a hurt and sadness he wasn't so accustumed to. He stared at her, clueless as to what he should do. He finally reached out a hand, then drew it back. He felt trapped. He thought for a minute/"If I take her hand, she will probibly slap me. If I try to comfort her, she'll push me away. Oh, what do I do?"/ Finally, he sighed and leaned forward, draping himself over her. He squeezed her slightly closer to him, and noticed that she held her breath for a minute. She then burst out sobbing, but did not reject him. Miroku took a sigh of releif, and rested his head on her shaking shoulder. She regained herself, and her sobbing wasn't so intense. She wiped away tears and gently moved his head from her shoulder. Miroku moved to sit next to her, and looked down at his cursed hand, looking utterly sympathetic. "What did I do, Sango? All you have to do is tell me what I did wrong..and I'll correct it for you." Sango's slim shoulders shook a little bit harder and Miroku paused, not sure what to do. He wanted anything but to upset her. Sango sat up and sniffled, still turning her head away. "I'm..I'm sorry, I just got upset all of a sudden..it was..n-nothing that you d-did, Houshi-sama.." She felt guilty for his concern and avoided his eyes. Miroku stood up, walking casually over and picking up his staff. He pretended to inspect it for a moment, a little time where Sango silently thanked him for letting her regain herself. She stood up also, suddenly remembering what situation she had just pulled Miroku out of. Slowly but surely, her annoyance came back and she stomped back over the bridge like nothing had happened. She paused after a few steps to see if Miroku was behind her, and saw a glimpse of his face as he rushed by her. Sango jumped back, but before she could even move, she felt the expert grasp of Miroku's hand on her bottom. Miroku broke out in a grin and quickly let go, dashing over the bridge and towards the hut. Sango stopped, completely horrified and embarassed at the antic Miroku had just gotten away with. But seeing him go flying past with that litte grin...she couldn't help but feel comforted. She laughed out loud, covering her mouth with a soft hand. Now with the rest of her night quite improved, she smiled and followed him down to the hut.

PART 3: Annoyance

Deeper into the night, Miroku lay next to his staff, deeply asleep. Inu-Yasha gave an occasional rampant snore and sniffed in his sleep, Shippo dozed curled into a furry little kitsune ball and Kagome rested with her hand on KIarara,most likely having more strange math dreams. Sango sat up, unable to sleep. She shook herself and stood up, looking at the other dozing occupants. She watched Miroku sleep for a while and then seemed to find him so interesting that she sat down next to him. Sango had absolutely no clue why watching Miroku rest was so appealing, but she enjoyed it. A strange idea popped into her head and she slipped her hand down to his bottom and -  
groped him.  
Feeling pleased, Sango went back to sleep.  
Even deeper into the night, Miroku rolled over and groped her back. He awoke that morning with the memories of the strange but yet enjoyable dream and a bruise on his cheek. Sango refused to glance his way. /"Ahh..then it must have been a dream. I should pray for that more often."/ Kagome had already started a small fire and was boiling water for tea, and smiled at Sango and Miroku. "It looks like they've made up, that's good." Just as this thought cross her mind, Sango shot Miroku another dirty look and he moved back quite a few inches. Kagome smiled and sighed. At least they were sitting together..Sango was lucky. She didn't have to deal with a man who always slept in trees and refused to come down for breakfast. While Kagome, Shippo and Sango were enjoying their tea and soup, Miroku set his plate down and got up to leave the hut. Just as his hand reached out for the door-scroll, Sango reached up and caught him by the robes. With a grunt. she pulled him back down to the floor with an unexpected crash. Kagome jerked her head up and Shippo jumped, both watching the sudden commotion. Miroku looked both suprised and clueless, and sat himself next to Sango with a rather disgruntled look scrawled across his face. "Now what in the world called for such uneeded violence? I have to go to the-" Sango continued to drink her tea in petite sips. "You're staying here"  
"But Sango, I have to"  
"No, you're staying here." "Do you like me that much that you keep me from going to the bathroom? Would you like to come with me? You're welcome to"  
Sango sat up abruptly, not knowing that's why he was trying to leave. "Ah--n...go." And with an embarassed shove, Sango pushed him out of the hut. She turned to the wall, blushing extravagantly. Outside the door scroll, Miroku smiled for embarassing Sango so much. "But Sango, then again I'd reaaaallly like company. " Kagome wished later on that Sango hadn't thrown the kettle.  
Miroku sighed and walked up to the tree that Inu-Yasha was perched in. Miroku pointed to the kettle, laying in the grass outside the hut. Rubbing his leg, he sighed and looked up. Above him, a still form sat, sword sheath in one hand and his other arm between the tree trunk and his head.  
"That was that last of the tea, you just missed your breakfast." Inu-Yasha snorted.  
"So I saw." "Shouldn't you go help Kagome..? She's going to get rather mad if you miss breakfast again." "I don't care and ain't hungry." "Ah,well...suit yourself." Miroku continued on. Kagome got on her hands and knees and peeked under the door-scroll. "Well, it looks like he's okay...I was worried about that crash. I thought you had knocked him out"  
Sango gave a small laugh.  
"Oh, and see...now's he's pursuading Inu-Yasha to come down! That's so kind. He's a really nice man, Sango." Sango sighed and nodded. "Mmm." Kagome looked around and served herself more soup. "Would you like some, Sango?" Sango shook her head. "I'm rather full, that soup was wonderfull.Thank you so much, Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled warmly at Sango. Sango leaned against that wall. They had only collected 7 shards by now, which Kagome had in her pure possession. Miroku stepped back in and gave a small wave at Sango, and she nodded back. "You have wonderfull aim." "Well, you've given me alot of practice." Kagome laughed and so did Miroku, and it got a smile out of Sango.

Inu-Yasha stepped in a little bit later with Shippo clinging to his leg He pried him off and pushed him toward Kagome. "He got lost, the dumb brat." Kagome smiled and cuddled Shippo. "Well, thank you for helping him get back." Inu-Yasha snorted. "Keh, he wouldn't let go of my leg." Miroku smiled. "That means that you're like a father to him, and he trusts you." Inu-Yasha looked horrifyed. "WHAT! Ugh!" Miroku came back with:  
"Then who's the mother?" This made Sango laugh out loud, and now Kagome was the one blushing. Then joke was on them this time.

PART 4 : Unrest

Miroku stepped forward, face set. Inu-Yasha snickered and drew his huge blade, which thickened at once. Sango glared and clutched her boomarang. The demon raced forward, blindly attacking the enemy. Kagome stayed back with Shippo, Kirara protecting both of them in her larger cat form. Inu-Yasha roared and dashed forward, swinging the huge blade madly. He still hadn't leaned that swinging a demonic blade like a lunatic was not going ot get you anywhere, and still used insanity as a battle tatic. The demon this time was a large rat, with gray/black eyes and a rather evil canine like face. It reeled and screamed as InuYasha succeeded in creating a large gash across the youkai's thick, grimey neck. It paused then charged at Miroku, snarling and squealing. Miroku yelled out and thrust his staff forward, not having enough time to unseal the Kazana which was dangerous anyway, it had been acting up lately. His attack had done absolutely nothing, the staff had simply stabbed the already pisded-off rat in the jaw. The rat screamed and literally jumped at Miroku in blind fury, causing him to be tossed serveral yards away. He lay there, not moving. Sango gasped and rushed forward, swinging her boomarang in an explosive burst of revenge. It spun through the air and ripped the rat equally in two, the parts serparating and skidding across the rugged ground. Miroku cringed up and moaned, as Kagome rushed over with Sango. Inu-Yasha followed hesitantly behind them. He slid Tetsusuiga back into it's sheath and walked over. Sango and Kagome came up with an idea of how to carry Miroku safely back and not get sexually assaulted in the process. Sango took his arm and gently put it around her neck. She took wrapped one of her arms around his waist. Kagome did the same and reassured him. "Miroku, hang on! We'll be there in a minute, just hang on!" Sango said a silent prayer and helped him toward the hut.

Later on, Miroku lay on his back in the same hut they had been staying in the last few days. Kagome kept one hand on his forhead, carefully monitering his rising fever. But at the same time, she kept her eyes on his arms,carefully monitering his hands also. She worked quietly, silently worrying about his safety in her head. Inu-Yasha was leaning against the wall, eyeing everyone. Shippo was outside, exploring with Kirara. Kagome frowned and wrung out the cloth that she had been soaking, and dabbed it onto Miroku's damp and clammy forehead. His muscles seemed to relax at the touch, and his hands unclenched. Sango's eyes widened with relief, glad to see Miroku less tense. Her logic was that if the muscles were tense, he was stuggling and in pain. Kagome paused and rested her hand on his arm, checking his resistant pulse. Slowly, Miroku opened his eyes, which seemed to be a greatly pained effort. He looked up at Kagome gratefully. "T..thank.you.." Kagome leaned forward, worried. "Can I get you anything? How are you feeling?" Miroku looked at Sango. "Th..there is one..thing.." He paused and seemed to fall away for a moment, then snapped back to reality. Sango crouched down. "Yes, Miroku?" Miroku indicated to her hands slowly, which her folded on her lap. Sango stared. "What? What is it?" Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha, and they both shrugged. Miroku smiled. "I..I would be greatly...honnored if you..let me hold your hand." He closed his eyes again for a minute, then opened them and smiled warmly at Sango. Sango was slightly embarassed, but for whatever reason, the feelings of annoyance did not bother her this time. "Y-yes, Miroku." Kagome gasped and grinned, delighted. Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow then then stalked out of the hut, seemingly annoyed at the progression. Miroku took Sango's hand and gently interlaced his fingers with hers, seeming to be at a wonderfull level of peace. Sango almost smiled. Kagome raised the cloth again, about to gently cool Miroku's forehead. Sango took it with her other free hand. "I'll do it, Kagome. If you don't mind." Kagome stared at Sango, then shook her head happily. "No, not at all! I'll leave you two alone." Kagome stood up and walked quickly out of the hut, a girlishly indespensible smile across her face.

Sango watched Miroku, whose hand was limp in hers. Shippo came in and grinned at her, dumping more water into the bucket next to the close two. Nervous, Sango gently eased her hand away from Miroku's in order to feel his tempature. She jumped a little when he spoke. "Thank you...very,...very much." His dark blue eyes opened, and he sat up a little. Embarassed, Sango turned away. "Are you alright, Miroku"  
He nodded weakly. "..yes. Where...ar..are Kagome and the others?" Miroku seemed to become stronger with each minute, and talking wasn't such a pain. He turned to her. Sango pointed out past the door-scroll. "I'm not so sure, but Kagome probibly went down to Kaede's village. We aren't too far away." Miroku nodded and stretched.  
Sango still felt that she did not need to look at him, even though he was looking directly at her. She finally turned her head and stretched up, her face showing no indication of the worries inside. Miroku stepped outside, Sango following right behind him. He looked around as if looking for somthing important, then hurried off towards the hills. Sango was not far behind him. "I'm not sure if it's..okay to move yet, Miro--..eh?" She stopped and blushed. Miroku had seated himself under a tree, and knowing that Sango would follow, motioned for her to sit next to him. She nodded a little and sat down, resting her hands on her legs. "It's a nice day, Sango." "Mmm." Sango didn't know what to say. "Are you cold out here?" Sango gave a small nod, showing that she thought it was nothing. Miroku gently leaned over and casually put him arm around Sango's shoulders. Sango didn't dare to move. He felt her forhead, as if to check for a fever. "Are you overheated?" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, wondering what he was scheming. Miroku turned to her and gave a slight grin. "Because if you are, you could always take something off.." He gave a wink and watched her, waiting for the punishment for being so bold. Sango blushed severly and scooted a few inches away, not having the heart to injure him. She was furiously embarassed and a bit mad that he would say somthing-somthing like that! But...it felt like somthing had gone wrong inside her.  
The anger did'nt come.  
Laughter and affection replaced it, filling her with warmth. She didn't understand it..it felt so..so much like love.

PART 5: Unseen but Obvious

Miroku walked slowly over the bridge, one hand resting at his side, the other protectively clutching his staff. He wasn't lost, just needed some time to think before they set off for another village. It was tireing, this village-traveling-fighting situation he was in. The gashes across his arm and chest were almost healed. He leaned over the bridge just as Sango had 3 days before. The sun seemed to be melting into the lush terrain of ancient Japan, the many farms letting it sink slowly into darkness.  
He wished Sango was here, leaning softly into him as they both shared the beautifully setting view. But she wasn't here, she wouldn't want to be here. It was her choice. Miroku gave a deep sigh. What had he done wrong?  
It was obvious to him, the minute he thought it, the million things that he had done wrong. But couldn't she forgive him?

Sango hurried down the village path. She was looking for Miroku, worried about him. Crossing the bridge, she slowed down she she saw his figure leaning wearily over the bridge and gazing into the water. He looked very serious, like he was thinking deeply about somthing important. Sango tried to silently walk over, and as she approached him she tapped him on the shoulder. "Miroku-sama.. you shouldn't be out here, it's kind of cold and you're still injured." Miroku turned around and the slightly depressed look that was gently set into his face dissapeared as he saw her. "Sango..!" She nodded and folded her arms, resting them on the bridge and looking over as he was doing. "Are you alright..?" was all she could think of to say to him. But Miroku seemed to take it seriously, and nodded.  
Then suddenly, he pulled her gently into him, causing her to lean against him, as he wrapped his arms gently around her. Sango gasped and had no choice but to gently lean into him, smiling a little, embarassed, suprised and...somehow, slightly..pleased. She closed her eyes and sighed, allowing Miroku to hold her comfortably against himself. The fading sun fell across them both, the two at complete peace. It was like the discomfort between them-the rift that pushed them apart had connected perfectly. The silent promise, unseen but obvious..

A little while later, Miroku released his embrace and watched Sango as she leaned over the rail once again. They were both nervous, not sure what to say. Miroku was scared that if he said the wrong thing, they would get into a fight. Sango was embarassed, and was scared of the same thing. She finally turned and grinned slightly, her small hands clasped infront of her, and looked him in the eye. She was tearfull, but smiling.  
"Miroku...thank you." Not needing to really say anything else, she walked back down the path towards home. Miroku gazed after her, smiling. He headed after her, savoring the last moments of the sun's gracefull glow. Sango couldn't help but smile, estatic about what had just happened--her face was lit with laugher, as if she was with her old village again, sitting next to Kohaku on the porch with Kiarara.  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, someone was there-behind her- she whirled around, the rare smile she had sported just a little while ago broken into a grimace of suprise and alertness. "Oh! I didn't mean to scare you, Sango!" Kagome's nervous smile showed a little bit of suprise and guilt. "Sorry if you were deep in thought...I have somthing for you!" Sango gave the smallest of grins, and turned to her. "..What is it, Kagome-sama?" It was on a rare occasion that she called who she kind of consitered to be her litle sister Kagome-sama, when she was feeling grateful. Kagome shifted her backpack off her shoulder and tugged out an odd looking thing, made of what looked like foam and smooth gray wood, connected to a circular, thin container by a rubbery string--"Headphones! And a CD-player!" exclaimed Kagome, fitting the disc-foam things over Sango's head and over her ears. "What is this? Will it hurt? What are you-" Sango was inturrupted by a blast of sound, a sad but rough and moving melody which made Sango jump but stay silent in complete curiousity. She stared at the thing in Kagome's hands, which seemed to control the tune she was listening to. Kagome gently took the headphones from Sango and stopped the contraption. "Did you like it? It's somthing from my time. That was what we call rock music." Sango lifted the foam-discs back up onto her ears, and listened to the words, embracing Kagome as it played.

"This seems real to me-  
You love me but you don't know who I am-  
I'm torn between this life I need-  
and where I stand-  
You love me but you don't know who I am-  
So let me go,  
just let me go." 


End file.
